Exodus Of Shadows
by Akumakagemaru
Summary: Naruto has defeated Akatsuki, but will a Jinchuuriki ever have peace? Sequel to Grey Matter. Not for kids, major gore coming up.


**Exodus Of Shadows**

Chapter 1

XXX

Naruto has defeated Akatsuki, fully mastered the power of his wife and mate, Kyuubi, and travels the Elemental Countries, enjoying his first taste of peace in many years. Of course, with Jinchuuriki, things are never that simple...

XXX

A tall blonde man wearing a standard Jounin uniform walks through the streets of a small village on Rai no Kuni's southern border, a red haired woman wearing a blood red kimono at his side. As they walk side by side, several children approach them, having fun, and playing with the two for a few moments. All recognize these two for who they are, but they don't care, because they know them to be good people, having been helped by them in the past.

"So, where should we go next, Kyu-hime?" The blonde says. The woman smiles, and says "How about Nami no Kuni? You have some friends there, don't you, Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiles slightly, thinking about the bridge builder and his family that he met on his first C Rank mission. "Hai...and maybe we can pay Haku and Zabuza a visit as well," he said, referring to the nins who had been trying to kill the bridge builder at the time, it seemed like yesterday, even though he knew it was much longer. Five years can pass quickly, it seems.

Kyuubi smiles sadly, thinking of the two who had made such an impact on the man beside her. "I think that's a good idea as well. What route should we take, and when should we leave?" she asked. Naruto thought for a minute, then spoke. "Probably just head straight south, and make sure we stay well away from Hi no Kuni, we're still not welcome there, even if we did stop Akatsuki. I think we should leave tonight, since the darkness doesn't hinder us, and we should be able to get to Tazuna's village the morning after next, when everyone's just getting up."

Kyubi grinned, since she loved running through the night. "Good idea, Naruto-kun. I'll tell everyone we're leaving, and you pack our stuff," she said. Naruto groaned silently, thinking of having to pack all of Kyuubi's things, even if he did just have to seal them, it took a few hours to find everything, not even counting the sealing itself. He nodded reluctantly, and started walking towards the place they were staying.

Kyuubi saw the look on his face, and knew what he was thinking, knowing him as well as she did. Before he could move more than a couple feet from her, she whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "Pack things quickly and we might have time for..."extra" activities before we leave." Naruto stopped, then he was just gone, leaving a small breeze where he stood before. Kyuubi laughed quietly at the fact that she knew just how to motivate him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown to the two in the streets, they were being watched by a figure that would give even a kage a deathly scare. It was roughly six feet tall, humanoid and wore a balck trenchcoat closed completely, and bound with a black cloth strip at the waist that also held a katana with a pure black sheath, and a guard that looked like a small two-horned skull, hilt protruding from the open mouth. Those were the figure's most normal features. It's hands were covered with what looked like millions of tiny black scales, and it's finers ended in short, vicious claws. It's head looked like a helmet almost, it had a seam down the middle, and one purple eye in the center of it. Otherwise, it was completely smooth.

_**"Our time is at hand...the Exodus shall rise, and engulf the world in darkness wit the power of Kyuubi. All hail the Pandaemonium," **_the creature whispered to itself, it's voice a harsh, guttural rasp. It turned away from the street, and walked into a shadow, where it spoke only six words before disappearing. _**"Follow your orders, do not fail."**_

XXX

Well, here's the sequel to Grey Matter. R & R, I value criticism. Also, this story is__**NOT **for kids. There will be major gore, and these guys do not play nice.

Akumakagemaru


End file.
